


Only This Seems Clear

by Digitalwave



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Digital Art, M/M, Protective Bruce, Protective Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: This is the artwork I created to go with Enigmaticblue's wonderful Marvel Big Bang 2016 story, Only This Seems Clear.  I really enjoyed having the chance to work with her again, I was privileged to get to do the artwork for the prequel to this last year, Bear Me Safe Through Dark. Best of all, I got to have a sneak peek of all the goodness ahead of time.  This story is the fourth part of her series on AO3, More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found). The first story in the series is More Than Was Lost, followed by Iron and Blood. All four parts are amazing and I can't wait to see where she takes us next in this universe.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Chapter Divider:**

**Icons:**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only This Seems Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498143) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue)




End file.
